planet_loserfandomcom-20200215-history
Random Adventures/Sector 1A
''Wave 1ne: A Whole New World'' 1ne.png|''Get ready for some fun, it's Wave number 1ne, oh yeah!'' CM.png|Oh gosh, not this again. UCHOSE.png CM.png|FIGHTER ONE: Cookie Masterson SPAHK.png|FIGHTER TWO: Spahk Ordinary_Numberblob_-3.png|Introducing Blob! It just jumps around. FITE!.png SPAHK.png|(barrel rolls in) I'm forgetting ONE THING. Grand Spahk.PNG|(puts on glasses, le armerang and quinslinger) THERE YOU GO! Yourturn.png CM.png|'Cookies turn! CM.png|Okay, let’s do this! (uses ''Funky Trash on the Blob) Ordinary_Numberblob_-3.png|Took 4''' damage! (6/10) Grand Spahk.PNG|'''Spahk's turn! Grand Spahk.PNG|(fist drops the Blob) DeadOrdinary_Numberblob_-3.png|(Blob dies) (-4/10) wave complete!.png ''Wave 2wo: Double Trouble'' 2wo.png|''Wup-dee-doo, it's Wave number 2wo!'' UCHOSE.png Octoblob.png|'Beh'. Octoblob.png|'Beh'. Octoblob.png|(repeats “beh” 20 times) Ordinary_Numberblob_-2.png|What he meant to say was... CM.png|FIGHTER ONE: Cookie Masterson Grand_Spahk.PNG|FIGHTER TWO: Spahk Octoblob.png|FIGHTER 3: Beh FITE!.png CM.png|Okay, I got over my fear of weirdness and cured my weirdness intolerance. That Face Thou.png|git meh utta hur naw er i weel keel yu arl (AH YOU'RE MAKING MY CHARACTERS LOOK DRUNK!!! STAHP USING BRACKETS AND SICS ON MAH CHARACTERS!) That Face Thou.png|(flies to the next wave) CM.png|Man he's bad at spelling. Nmeturn.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-2.png|(uses Blah on Spahk) Grand Spahk.PNG|Ow. (14/20) Yourturn.png CM.png|Not so fast! (uses Fortune Cookie on Blob A) Ordinary Numberblob -2.png|(took 5''' damage) (6/11) CM.png|Your turn, '''Spahk! Grand Spahk.PNG|(throws Fudgy at the Blob A) Fudgy the Froge.png|(bounces onto the Blob A) Ordinary Numberblob -2.png|(took 4''' damage) (2/11) Octoblob.png|'''Beh’s turn! Octoblob.png|(says "beh" so many times that it gets super annoying) DeadOrdinary Numberblob -3.png|(Somewhere away from the battle, a bunch of Blobs temporarily faint because of the annoyingness.) DeadOrdinary_Numberblob_-2.png|(dies) (-8/11) Nmeturn.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-1.png|'Blob Bs turn! Ordinary_Numberblob_-1.png|'Blob B''' uses Blah on Beh! Octoblob.png|(took 5''' damage) (5/10) Yourturn.png CM.png|'''Cookie's turn! CM.png|(uses Ventriloquism on Blob B) Ordinary_Numberblob_-1.png|(took 7''' damage) (5/10) Grand Spahk.PNG|'''Spahk's turn! Grand Spahk.PNG|(’rangs Blob B around and throws him into the ground) DeadOrdinary_Numberblob_-1.png|(dead) (-5/10) wave complete!.png ''Wave 3hree: Fibbage Three'' 3hree.png|''Why would you do that to 3hree?'' Duhstorta.png|coz am spposed zoo bu hur! I HAVE DEADLY VISION!.png|(Duhstort shows his new hypnotizing powers) Ordinary Numberblob -1.png|(thinking "Must. Kill. Self." thanks to the hypno rays) DeadOrdinary Numberblob -1.png|(the Blob pwns itself) Ordinary Numberblob -3.png|(hypno rays affect another Blob as it kills another another Blob and jumps into spikes) Duhstorta.png|(hypno powers ends) loikd eet? UCHOSE.png Duhstorta.png|FIGHTER ONE: Duhstort CM.png|FIGHTER TWO: Cookie Octoblob.png|FIGHTER THREE: Beh SPAHK.png|Boi, I'm going to take a break from this "in wave" saga and make Beh replace me! Zapper.png|Introducing Zapper! Zapper zaps a tree and it immediately burns down. FITE!.png Duhstorta.png|'Duhstorts element is... Symbol! (rolled 15) Yourturn.png Duhstorta.png|'Duhstort's turn! Duhstorta.png|errrrrrm teetling. da hupnotoize us nawt rucomonnded Duhstorta.png|mmm I'm Eating.PNG|(jumpscares '''Zapper) Zapper.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DeadZapper.png|(died) (-10/15) Wave complete!.png ''Wave 4our: Everybody Cuatro! 4ore.png|''I DON'T NEED YOU ANY-'''4OUR'!!!!'' Hilda Berg.png|HAHAHAHAHA NICE PUN!!!!!! Duhstorta.png|dets foighter wan UCHOSE.png Duhstorta.png|FIGHTER ONE: Duhstort Hilda Berg.png|FIGHTER TWO: Hilda (Berg) CM.png|FIGHTER THREE: Cookie UCHOSE.png 2wo.png FITE!.png Hilda Berg.png|HAHAHAHA! Anybody loves the thing I made?! Really Bland.PNG|ner Really Bland.PNG|''(presses the dislike button'' a thousand times) 4our.jpg|(a UFO comes from Deletus and four 4ours appear) Duhstorta.png|'Duhstorts element is... Undead! (rolled 13) Yourturn.png Duhstorta.png|'Duhstort's turn! Duhstorta.png|teetling. mmm... wot doz sumbel got keeled frum Duhstorta.png|smurts. SMURTS (uses Imagine Waves) Dead4our.png|One '''4our took 16 damage! (0/16) 4our.jpg|All the other 4ours lost 4''' HP! (12/12) Hilda Berg.png|'''Hilda's turn! Hilda Berg.png|Hello, I'm Hilda Berg! HAHAHAHAHA! (slashes at the 4ours) hildyiceberg.png|No, dummy! I'M Hilda Berg! Hilda Berg.png|(keeps laughing) 4our.jpg|Each 4our took 4''' damage! (8/12) CM.png|'''Cookie's turn! CM.png|I'm gonna use Ventriloquism! Dead4our.png|One 4our died! (0/12) All the other 4ours lost 4''' HP! (4/8) Nmeturn.png 4our.jpg|One '''4our used The Question That Cares on Hilda and the other used Multi-4our on Duhstort! Hilda Berg.png|'Hilda' took 4x4 damage! (4/20) Duhstorta.png|'Duhstort' took 2x4 damage! (12/20) Yourturn.png Duhstorta.png|'Duhstorts turn! Duhstorta.png|grrabblablbelle! I HAVE DEADLY VISION!.png|(uses ''hypnotizing powers) (changed so it can't be used for two waves after being used) rainbow teeth.PNG|(stops the hypnotizing for a brief amount of seconds, and then resumes) I HAVE DEADLY VISION!.png|herrrt ur froonds (hurt your friends) 4our.jpg|("Fourours" hypnotized, thinking "Gotta kill that CLONE of me.") Dead4our.png|So... the 4ours used The Question That Cares on each other. (-12/8) Wave complete!.png ''Wave 5ive: Rock My World, Girl'' 5ive.png|''5IVE'FINGERRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 5ivefinger.png|Did someone say '''5ivefinger? Alchemist.png|I think they also said alchemy too. CM.png|So... what? UCHOSE.png 5ivefinger.png|FIGHTER ONE: 5ivefinger Alchemist.png|FIGHTER TWO: Alchemist Duhstorta.png|BACKUP: Duhstort fyi.png|Backups can only be used if one of the three main fighters was defeated. Octoblob.png|Introducing Octoblob! Octoblob was a normal Blob until it was tickled by a radioactive octopus! Now it's an Octoblob! FITE!.png Rainbow teeth.PNG|wut bout thurd fughta (what about third fighter) fyi.png|It's optional, but recommended in later levels. Yourturn.png 5ivefinger.png|'5ivefingers turn! 5ivefinger.png|(''shoots Blob) Ordinary Numberblob -3.png|(took 5''' damage) (1/6) Alchemist.png|'''Alchemist's turn! Alchemist.png|(shakes the potion and just as it's about to explode throws it at Octoblob) Octoblob.png|(covered in acid) (7/8) Nmeturn.png Octoblob.png|'Octoblob' took 5''' damage from the acid! (2/8) Octoblob.png|'''Octoblob and Blob use Blah on Alchemist! Alchemist.png|(took 13 damage) (7/20) Yourturn.png 5ivefinger.png|'5ivefingers turn! 5ivefinger.png|(''shoots Octoblob) DeadOctoblob.png|(dies) (-3/8) Alchemist.png|'Alchemists turn! Alchemist.png|(throws a ''potion at the Blob) Alchemist.png|'bout to die. Gonna hope for the best! DeadOrdinary Numberblob -3.png|Wish granted! (0/6) Wave complete!.png ''Wave 6ix: Is Still a Robot'' 6ix.png|''6ix trombones is not a parade.'' Really Bland.PNG|(sees Zazz) Zazz.png|(commands a bunch of Zappers and a Voltabolt to attack the heroes) Zazz.png|(runs away) Voltabolt.png|Introducing Voltabolt! It was a Zapper, but a horrible accident electrocuted him even more! UCHOSE.png Rainbow teeth.PNG|i weesh- weet... ded it rechurge? (I wish- wait... did it recharge?) Rainbow teeth.PNG|e gess so. (I guess so.) Duhstorta.png|FIGHTER ONE: Duhstort 5ivefinger.png|FIGHTER TWO: 5ivefinger Hilda Berg.png|FIGHTER THREE: Hilda BERG FITE!.png Yourturn.png Duhstorta.png|'Duhstorts turn! Duhstorta.png|(eats good grammar pills) These pills are, well, temporary effects. I HAVE DEADLY VISION!.png|(''hypnotizes the Voltabolt and two Zappers) Voltabolt.png|(starts thinking "Wow, what should I do? Maybe help my enemies.") Voltabolt.png|(Voltabolt ulticharges the heroes) Zapper.png|(the Zappers zap the Voltabolt) (-5/55) DeadVoltabolt.png|(Voltabolt dies) 5ivefinger.png|'5ivefingers turn! 5ivefinger.png|(uses a ''Bullet Storm on the Zappers) DeadZapper.png|(they all die) (0/15) Wave complete!.png ''Wave 7even: Lucky Boo'' 7even.png|''7even! Lucky wave 7even!'' Zazz.png|(makes it an unlucky Wave 7even) Zazz.png|Now it's an UNLUCKY BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SpikyMervert.png|(a Spiky Mervert falls from the sky and grows spikes) dat face though.PNG|det's goin' be eezy (that's going be easy) Voltabolt.png|(zaps Duhstort) dat wasnt fine.PNG|(gets paralyzed for a few seconds) Fyi.png|We have to restart the wave because MrYokai used an antagonist. Three, to be exact. DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|BUT YOU ALLOWED ME TO USE ZAZZ THE WAVE BEFORE THIS!|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Plus, we haven't even started the WAVE yet.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Meeeeeeeeeee.png|It's because I LET you in that wave. That wave was OVER.|link=User:TSRITW Meeeeeeeeeee.png|'Kay, we're gonna restart the wave, BEFORE Zazz made it unlucky.|link=User:TSRITW DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|(plays a tune called "I Am Freakin' Ragin' Right Now Don't Talk 2 Me")|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Reset!.png Zazz.png|(attempts to make it an unlucky Wave 7even, until...) Ttttt.png|(knocks Zazz to Wave 10n) I'M BAAAAAACK! CM.png|:D Hahahaha seven da derp.PNG|(eats Blitzy's B-coin delivery box) e'm a mucke (I'm a mocker) 5ivefinger.png|WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? Censored_4_Cookie.png|cez e'm a mucke (cause I'm a mocker) 5ivefinger.png|(face palms) Meeeeeeeeeee.png|Sorry, MrYokai, I had to.|link=User:TSRITW Meeeeeeeeeee.png|(MrYokai uses his copycat device to copy TSRITW) "Oooh, it's too creepy!"|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Meeeeeeeeeee.png|NO.|link=User:TSRITW UCHOSE.png Biltz.png|FIGHTER ONE: Blitzy Hahahaha seven da derp.PNG|FIGHTER TWO: Duhstort Hahahaha seven da derp.PNG|e enterrupt 2do jamscure 2 zerz (I interrupt to do jumpscare to Zazz!) 2f4stcolors.PNG|(Duhstort attempts a Jumpscare by throwing a distorted Zazz image at Zazz's face) My face is distort.PNG|hargharghargharghargh Dat wasnt fine.PNG|(realizes he's too far) o Meeeeeeeeeee.png|I didn't even say "fight" yet. PENALTY FOR DUHSTORT!|link=User:TSRITW Meeeeeeeeeee.png|Automatically does 5''' damage to '''Duhstort (15/20)|link=User:TSRITW SpikyMervert.png|Introducing Spiky Mervert! A Spiky Mervert falls from the sky and grows spikes. FITE!.png Duhstorta.png|'Duhstorts element is... Undead! (rolled 13) Yourturn.png Biltz.png|'Blitzy's turn! Biltz.png|(zaps the '''Spiky) SpikyMervert.png|CRITICAL! Took 16 damage! (16/32) Hahahaha seven da derp.PNG|'Duhstorts turn! Duhstort yor Face.PNG|wert dets nut mer My face is distort.PNG|(uses ''stunnin' suns and produces some suns) SpikyMervert.png|Ehh, whatever. (12/32) Nmeturn.png SpikyMervert.png|'Spiky' did 25 damage to Duhstort! My face is distort.PNG|(Duhstort got sliced in half) (-10/20) Slahced.PNG SPOOOOOOOKEH!.png|(breaks and falls down, but somehow doesn't self destruct.) Voltabolt.png|(zaps Blitzy) Biltz.png|(dodges the attack) Welp, guess I'm the only one left here. Yourturn.png Biltz.png|'Blitzys turn! Biltz.png|You know what time it is... Ttttt.png|(''runs over the enemies) DeadVoltabolt.png|(Voltabolt dies) (-15/35) DeadSpikyMervert.png|(Spiky Mervert popped a tire but took 15 damage in the process) (-3/32) Biltz.png|Ow. (15/20) Wave complete!.png Freakstort.PNG|ruhwend, extully. e cun solf-dostruct Freakstort.PNG|(grabs his moveset paper and reads it out loud) My face is distort.PNG|(eats good grammar pills) "Stunnin' Suns: Duhstort flashes deadly light from his eyes, stunning the enemies, having a 25% chance to drop sun the teammates can get to restore HP. Does Sunny damage." My face is distort.PNG|"What the BOOOOOOOM!: DEATH EFFECT - Does MASSIVE damage to the killer. Does HEAVY damage to everyone else. Has a five-wave recharge." My face is distort.PNG|That proves, that I should actually be the killer of the Spiky Mervert! My face is distort.PNG|Possibly Voltabolt two... Duhstort yor Face.PNG|Skip the rewind actually... let's just move to the next wave... (Cutscene anybody?) ''Cutscene 1ne: Back to the Futurererererererere'' Zzzzz.png|Did that title just say "Back to the Futurererererererere"? 4th_wall.png|''All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put the fourth wall back together again.'' Binge_Pipe.png|''Ceci n'est pas une Binjpipe.'' im a survivor sons.PNG|''Binjpipe is here to announce that he is actually a Koopa who is not helping. AT ALL. JK, we lied.'' MW.png|Meanwhile, in the Jokemension... HI MEME BATTL-ER.png|'TSRITW' is this nice.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 TSRITW's Mascot.png|You're bad at grammar.|link=User:TSRITW HI MEME BATTL-ER.png|C'mon, grammar police!|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 This_ice_block_is_on_FIAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!.png|Hi, guys. I have to say that Jokemon is dying. Those boxes.png|'Mr. Yokai': I'm going to unpack these boxes, okay?! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGAAAAAAAA.PNG|rararbrrbarbrl Censored_'cause_why_not!.png|'Mr. Yokai': EHRIOEAIOHTAEHIOGAHEUOGOIHAEGHIOAEGOUAOUGFSFUOGSUITAIWRYO!!!! HI MEME BATTL-ER.png|JUMPSCARING BOXES ARE GOOD!|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 This_ice_block_is_on_FIAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!.png|Sooooooooo... what about Jokemon dying? Remy.png|(Remy kicks the earth box open) HIYAAAAAAAAAA! HI MEME BATTL-ER.png|Box one: unpacked!|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 HI MEME BATTL-ER.png|(reads tag) "A Beast girl born in a certain desert. She is romping with agility, but the armor she wears is said to be quite heavy."|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 HI MEME BATTL-ER.png|Waw! Is this cool TSRITW?|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 TSRITW's Mascot.png|Yeah, but you then made your currently abandoned free-add wiki! Now we have a Three-Add Comic System! Isn't this even better!?|link=User:TSRITW HI MEME BATTL-ER.png|'TSRITW' I think you should get away from that fire box or-|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Monica.png|(Monica uppercuts old TSRITW) HI MEME BATTL-ER.png|I warned you!|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 2f4stcolors.PNG|Meanwhile, the attempted jumpscare falls onto the water box. This ice block is on FIAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!.png|I wanna see what's in the water box. (gets jumpscared and broke into pieces) Vivienne.png|(breaks open the water box) Hi! MW.png|BUT THE BAD GUYS WERE SPYING ON THEM. cuatro.png|Thanks gosh for that interdimensional portal. Zazz.png|HAHAHA IT SEEMS LIKE THEY'RE OPENING BOXES! Zazz.png|Let's attack them while they're not looking... WITH THE DEATHILUS REMADE. Zazz.png|ALSO THE STARCHLORD!!! Zazz.png|''AND ECOLO AND (possibly) SATAN FROM PUYO PUYO!!!'' Cuatro.png|AND... SUPER BALLOONY! Zazz.png|Hypnotize Super Balloony... IF he disobeys!!! Remy.png|(notices zazz) Gals, let's escape! (remy kicks a hole in the air and kicks their way through Randomia) Zazz.png|OLD MR. YOKAI AND OLD TSRITW, YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN GOOD GUY JAIL! AND I WILL CHASE AFTER THE BEAST GIRLS! (jumps through the hole) TSRITW's Mascot.png|(facesquarepalms)|link=User:TSRITW ''Wave 8ight: Octoblob to the Rescue! 466CBE04-D1C0-47DE-9FD7-7DAB06861411.png|''T’was then I learned to heed the winds of '''8ight'!'' Octoblob.png|'Octoblobs' are back! UCHOSE.png My face is distort.PNG|puh, nawt too werry Duhstorta.png|FIGHTER ONE: DUHSTORT 5ivefinger.png|FIGHTER TWO: 5ivefinger Alchemist.png|FIGHTER THREE': Alchemist Alchemist.png|Hem hem, hopefully we don't die! My face is distort.PNG|Too lazy to roll Duhstort’s element so I’m just gonna say Chemical. FITE!.png Duhstorta.png|'Duhstort'’s turn! Duhstorta.png|awctoblub es ded (does a bursting burp on the octoblobs) DeadOctoblob.png|That was easy. (0/8) Wave complete!.png ''Wave 9ine: Attack of the Variants'' 37237C9F-E08F-4418-B112-4ED3AD47214D.png|''Strolling through the park with a sarsaparilla, for me and my 9ine!'' Duhstorta.png|(holding rustbolt with tongue) u furgut diz soreetu (You forgot this TSRITW) Category:RA